A New Life
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock's day has not been going well, on top of being kidnapped again he is more concerned with missing the birth of his child. And he's worried about what Sawyer might do to him if he misses it. Seventh story in the series.


Sorry, for the wait folks lets just get straight into it.

* * *

Rock winced as the thug punched him across the jaw, he had been struck many times during this session, but each one was getting more powerful.

As far as he was aware he had been tied to the chair for a little over a day and he had no idea who these men were, apart from the fact they were Europeans they had not spoken much, but when they had he had recognized English, German and French being spoken.

"Look, I don't know who you are but could you at least tell me what you want from me? I can't help you if you don't bloody tell me anything!" he spat in frustration, they had not asked him a single question and where apparently only interested in softening them up.

"Shut ya' face!" an Irishman said punching him in the stomach, "We'll tell ya nothing." Rock managed to roll his eyes at the stupid remark though breathing hurt that was more likely from the last few punches.  
"Sean…just shut up before you make a damn fool out of yourself." the English man groaned, "Go and check in with the others." once the man had left the Englishman knelt down in front of Rock and looked at him in the eye.

"Sorry about that. He's good at his job but he doesn't think before he speaks and…well you heard what he said.", "What do you want?" Rock asked calmly, "Me? Nothing. We were merely asked to hold you until our boss's arrival. He's the one who wants to talk with you.".

Rock couldn't help but chuckle at his situation and the massive hole the man and his friends have dung themselves.

"What's so funny?", "Do you know who I work for?" he laughed dryly as the man shook his head, "The Russian Mafia, Hotel Moscow here in Roanapur. I also work for the Triad, not to mention my actual co-workers. I reckon you'll be dead by midnight." he told him calmly before spitting out a mouthful of blood, "And that's not even mentioning my girlfriend.".

"Your girlfriend?" he laughed, "You had me going for a minute mate, I thought you were serious then. Good to see you can keep a sense of humour after all this.", "Who said I was joking? My girlfriend is someone you don't want to cross considering what she does for a living.", "Oh and what's that?" a grim smile crossed Rock's face.  
"Well…I know she would love to show you how much of a human being she can cut off with a chainsaw before you pass out." the man looked at him for a moment before walking out of the room, not sure if he should be worried or not.

"And I'm alone…Fucking hell, Sawyer will be going into labour any day now and I'm tied to a chair." he said to himself only to chuckle dryly as he remembered the last night they had sex where he was tied to a chair, only that time was a lot more enjoyable than this was.  
"At least they know I'm missing…" he sighed looking at the ceiling, it would only be a matter of time before the Triad got involved at Sawyer's request and then Chang would ask Hotel Moscow for help. Of course, Revy would be out on the warpath hunting him down just so she could call him an idiot for getting kidnapped, again, "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?".

* * *

Meanwhile, the English man was currently explaining to his colleagues what he had heard from Rock. "Bugger me with a fish fork; I reckon we've been set up.", "What? Why?" the German asked, "How the hell would I know? But what he said to me, it was a little too accurate for someone who is just dropping names to try and save his skin.".

"So what do we do?" the Frenchman asked, "Double check to see if the boss is coming, call him directly.", "We're not meant to do that!" the Frenchman hissed, "The number we were given was for emergencies only.", "I'd count this as an emergency. Unless you want the Russian Mafia and Triad putting a bounty on our heads?", "I think he's full of shit." the Irishman said not believing what he was hearing, "You've only been with us for two months mate, shut ya face." an American spoke from the corner of the room, keeping an eye on the street below for their bosses car.

"So what are we going to do? Cut him loose?", "I'd say so if we can't contact the boss or at least his bodyguards." the German nodded and reluctantly dialled the number he had been given and waited. "You sure that number was right?", "Shut up…" the Englishman sighed, he had expected to get set up at some point but not be made the target of two criminal groups not known for being the forgiving types.

"Keep trying to get through and I'll have a word with our 'guest' see if I can find out if there is a chance of seeing the sunrise tomorrow." leaving the room he entered the room that held Rock and closed the door with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Rock asked, "In so many ways…Look, I'll be honest here and say it looks like we've been set up. The number we were given to contact our boss in case of emergencies doesn't work and we can't get in touch with any of his guards so far…" Rock nodded in understanding, "You want to know if I can vouch for you so you can keep breathing.", "Pretty much.".

"Why should I?", "That's the thing you don't have too. But we've been set up, meaning someone wants us gone and is willing to start a shit-storm here to do it. What does that tell you?", "Let me go and get out of the city while you can. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but everyone else won't. And if I were you, never come back to Roanapur, ever.".

"No problems there. Too hot for my liking anyway." the Englishman said untying Rock and helping him to his feet, "Just who are you anyway?", "Better off not telling you that. For my safety and your own, let us just say we have interests all over the world and leave it at that." nodding he helped Rock out the door.

"We're letting him go?" the Frenchman asked, "Yup. And we're leaving the city, now. Were you able to get through?" he asked only for the German to shake his head, "I've tried every number I know. Only thing I can think of was those whispers of a takeover were true.", "More like a bloody purge." the American grumbled from the corner.

"Well it's been nice having you, but I think we'd better go first. I hope you live up to your end of things.", "Don't worry about that…as long as you leave now I will. Stay, and I can't promise anything." Rock said dryly to the Englishman who nodded, "Right let's get going.".

Rock rested on the table as the men disappeared out of the building into a back alley, he heard an engine start and sped away, taking his chance he walked out of the building. Finding that he was not too far away from the Yellow Flag, "Screw it…after the day I've had I deserve a drink.".

* * *

Revy kicked open the doors to the Yellow Flag and indeed saw Rock nursing an icepack on his jaw and a glass of rum. She had a phone call from Bao saying that he had just walked in out of the blue and asked for a drink.

"Hey." she said walking up to him and sitting down next to him, "Lot of people looking for you numbskull.", "I know…turns out I'm more trouble than I'm worth." he chuckled, wincing as his jaw reminded him it hurt. "I could have told you that. So who grabbed you?", "Don't know who they were but there were a few different accents, mainly European. Turns out someone in their organization might have set them up for a grab at power. When they found that could be the case they cut me loose and legged it.".

"Really? Don't know whether to call them smart or pussies?", "I'd say smart; once they found out who I usually work for they pretty much knew they were fucked from the get go. I'll be calling Chang and Balalaika and have them call off the search for them. They aren't the problem, whoever set them up is." Revy snorted and shook her head, "Why?".

"They were willing to cause trouble here without any hesitation, not afraid to piss off both the Triad and Hotel Moscow. And let's face it everyone knows about them and their power here." Revy couldn't fault him for that.

"So we'll let those idiots go but keep an eye out for the ones that set them up?", "Pretty much, now I'm going to finish my drink and go spend time with Sawyer. I have had a shit day." Rock groaned downing the rest of his rum in one mouthful and pushed himself to his feet.

"Come on champ I'll give you a ride to your girl's place. You know I'm still fucking surprised because of you two.", "Why?" Rock asked as they walked out of the bar, "Because only you could find love in this city." she chuckled as she helped him into the car, making sure he didn't fall over.

As they pulled outside Sawyer's apartment, he climbed out, thanking Revy for the lift, making sure he promised to buy her a bottle of something. However before she could drive away, Sawyer hobbled out with her clearly pregnant body and glared at him, "My water broke…" Rock turned round and saw Revy shooting him a glare that said, 'Not in this car.'.

"Come on." he sighed, pulling the car forward so she could climb into the back, "Revy…" he listened to his partner grumble in annoyance as she headed off towards the hospital so Sawyer could deliver their hell spawn.

* * *

Once Sawyer was taken in to deliver their child, Rock was told that he had to wait for a moment until things settled down and his injuries treated. The hospital in Roanapur was perhaps the only building in the entire city that was not corrupted or filled with people who would like nothing more than to kill people.

"Do I want to know how you got these injuries?" the nurse asked as she cleaned the cuts and grazes on his face. "Not likely, do you know how my girlfriend is doing?" he asked genuinely wishing he did not have to go through this when Sawyer was so close to him and going into labour.

"As far as I'm aware they have brought her in and everything is going fine. It shouldn't be much longer now." Rock let out a sigh of relief as she began to disinfect the cuts, "I have to admit, though, it's surprising seeing her as your girlfriend. How did you manage that?" Rock chuckled as he remembered the Halloween when Sawyer had confessed to him.

"Believe it or not it was Halloween, I was meant to meet her because of her boss, and I walked into a very convincing haunted house. She even dressed up as the Grimm Reaper, she actually looked really cute." the nurse laughed, "Well as soon as we've finished up here you can go to her and welcome your baby into the world." she said smiling as she finished cleaning the wounds.

The moment Sawyer saw Rock walk in she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to eye level, "You did this to me…" she growled, which sounded a thousand times creepier with an ultra voice, "Do it again I'll cut them off with a spoon.". Though he doubted she would he felt that there was a hint of truth to what she would actually do to him if he did get her pregnant again.

The nurses and doctor asked him to move away as she began to give birth, it was perhaps one of the quickest deliveries that he had ever heard of. And inside of half an hour, he was looked at a little girl in his girlfriends' arms.

"What shall we name her?" he asked as a tired looking Sawyer looked up at him, her dark sunken eyes filled with relief, "I…I have a name in mind…my aunt. She was the only member of my family who didn't hate me." holding the newborn in arm arms she looked down, "Isabelle Sawyer Okajima.", "My last name?" he was a little surprised but wasn't complaining.

Sawyer looked up at him with a sigh, "Well you are her father, she might as well have your name. Even if you don't use it." Rock smirked at leant in for a kiss, "It's fine, welcome to the family Isabelle." he said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

The next few days had Chang, Balalaika, and all their friends coming into the hospital to see the newborn Isabelle and the happy parents. Surprisingly Balalaika was acting strangely and was really overjoyed to make a fuss of her, and Rock had the strange feeling that she was going to play a part of protective aunt well. If not enough to terrify anyone into not messing with her.

"I guess that means we'd better start looking for our own place." he wondered aloud, "I know…Shenhua maybe willing to let us stay for a while but I think after she gets woken up after the first dozen times she'll be swinging her blades at us." Sawyer said feeding Isabelle.

"I'll start looking for something tomorrow. It's a little late for now.", "I'll ask Chang if he knows any affordable places when I next see him." she patted the bed next to her, "Now if my lovely boyfriend would care to join us…" Rock smiled as he put down the paper and climbed in next to her, Isabelle cooing as she saw her father.

"This is going to be the start of something amazing. Isn't it?" Sawyer asked only for Rocks answer to be a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Five months later…

Rock and Sawyer had both worked out a suitable system of looking after Isabelle while they worked and surprisingly when neither of them was able to take care of her, Balalaika was more than happy to take care of her. Which was a great relief to both of them.

But what they had was a place they could call their own, it was a property owned by Mr Chang which housed many Triad enforcers, so it was a relatively safe place considering the city was dangerous to some degree on every street. But it was close to the docks where Rock needed to be and not far from the meat packing plant, which just made things less stressful for them.

"Everything is working out well isn't it?" Rock said as he pulled their dinner out of the oven, "We've got our own place and better still an overly eager babysitter on call.", "Are you expecting a white picket fence as well?" Sawyer teased as she gently rocked Isabelle too and fro in her arms, a crib was nearby to place her in while she ate. "Nah…far too American for me." he chuckled as he put a lasagne down on the table, "Dig in. Nothing fancy but it'll do the trick.", "Rock…" Sawyer started to say but stopped once she saw Rock smiling at her, "Nevermind.".

"Is there something wrong Sawyer?", "No I was just thinking, let's eat." dinner was just usual talk between them but Rock had something that he had meant to do for a while now, but he was worried about how Sawyer might react, as it was something that they had not brought up until now.

"Sawyer…do you…" Rock sighed, "This went much better in my head.", "What went better?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, "We've been together for over a year now haven't we?" she nodded smiling, "Two weeks and it will be a year and a half. Can't wait until October for our anniversary.".

Rock reached into his pocket and felt the small box within, he had brought an engagement ring almost a week ago, and it had felt like a lead weight in his pocket, but he honestly could not think of anyone else he would rather spend the rest of his life with.

"Well…" pulling out the box he moved around the table and knelt down on one knee. "Fredrica Sawyer, we live together, we have a beautiful daughter do you want to go all in?" pulling out the ring he watched as she burst out in laughter, descending into snorts as tried to control herself.

"Yes!" she cried out as she went into another giggle fit, "That was so bad it was great Rock how did you think of that?" she asked wiping away the tears, "Mora, your floor assistant. She told me to do something completely ridiculous to get you to say yes. I guess it worked." she let him slide the ring onto her finger, it was a simple gold wedding band with a small amethyst inset. "Figured something that's more you would be better than a plain diamond." while the jewel was small it had a very vibrant purple colour to it, it was perhaps her favourite colour.

"I love it…And I love you.".

* * *

So here we go Rock finally popped the question, and they have a little girl. This took a little longer than I would have liked to finished up but sadly I have been under a lot of stress and really haven't been motivated to write as much.  
Trying to get back into the swing of things but still trying to find a full or at least another part time job, seriously job opportunities where I live suck and its not cost efficient to look further away.

But regardless I will continue to keep writing these little Rock and Sawyer stories, I have the next two already planned out in my head to a degree so shouldn't have as much as a problem writing them as I did with this one.


End file.
